Love, Dreams and Skateboards
by Samantha1105
Summary: You voted for what YOU wanted to me to write, now I'm writing it. My first story without Robin and my first 'MBC ONLY' pairing. I reallt hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm not really a ChrisXSam supporter but I still want YOU ALL to enjoy. Review!
1. Rage and The Race Chapter 1

-The ClubHouse, SingleTown-

-Sam's POV

I was picking up around the clubhouse. Everyday, Danny and Chris always make a mess of the place. Danny makes a pile of goo everywhere from the monsters he busts and Chris leaves the gadgets that break during a fight on the ground.

"I always have to do everything around here," I complained. Cathy gave me a bad look.

"I'm helping too!," Cathy shouted.

"I know, sorry Cath," I said,"But it gets really annoying." Suddenly, Danny and Chris entered the clubhouse. I crossed my arms and stared at them. The stopped in their tracks.

"I HAD to take a shower," Danny said,"That goo was seriously messing up my hair." I turned my attention to Chris.

"Uh....," Chris stuttered,"I had to....uh....eat..my..VEGETABLES! Yeah, that's what I was doing." I gave him a bad look.  
Danny laughed.

"Dude, learn how to lie. Eating Vegetables?," he laughed. Chris frowned.

"Well whatever you were doing, both of you need to help us clean," I said. Danny shook his head.

"No can do," he said,"I've gotta get going."

"Where to?," Cathy asked.

"Where else but the skate park," Danny replied,"Mark challenged me again. Gotta win."

"NO FAIR!," Chris shouted,"YOU LEFT A HUGE MESS!"

"So did you," I said. Chris scratched his head. I always thought that was sooo cute. Anyways, Danny left out of the clubhouse, leaving the rest of us to clean. Chris was mumbling to himself while he swept.

"What's wrong Chris?," I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." walked into the clubhouse.

-Chris's POV

"Cathy, your Aunt Frida is on the Holo-Graph for you," he called. Cathy ran out of the clubhouse faster that ever. Probably trying to get out of the work. I picked up all the dust and screws from the floor and thew it out. Tired, I sat on the couch and layed my head to the arm rest. Sam giggled.

"You boys are soo LAZY!," she laughed to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-Ha, very funny Sam," I said. She set her dust spray down and walked over to me. She moved my legs off the couch so she would have space to sit. She just sat there, smiling at the way I struggled to get comfertable again. When I was comfortable again, I turned my attention to her.

"Wanna take a break?," she asked. I nodded my head. She set her feet on the coffe table infront of the couch and slouched.

"What do you wanna do?," I asked,"I'm pretty bored."

"I don't know," she replied,"What about that monster we busted today?"

"Really slimey," I said,"And why do they ALWAYS go after me first?"

"What do you mean, ALWAYS?," she asked. I sat up.

"Lemme list some: The Jelly-Nerp, that slug thingy that got loose in the clubhouse, the Addison Single statue, the-"

"I get it," Sam chucled,"I guess your just...naturally charming." I stared at her. What did she mean by,'Charming'?

"Humph," I sighed crossing my arms over my chest,"What do you mean by that?" Sam stared at her shoes.

"Nothing," she said to her shoes. That was storta weird. I wondered what she was thinking. Danny ran into the clubhouse.

"What are you doing back so early?," Sam asked. Danny held his chest to catch his breath.

"I just...came here...to drop off my skateboard," he said,"Mark..and I are racing around the school." I rolled my eyes.

"NO!," Sam shouted,"We just cleaned in here."

"I'll pick it up later," Danny replied running out. Sam frowned and dropped herself back on the couch.

"Don't stress Sam," I said,"I'll make sure he takes it home." Sam laughed.  
"What?," I asked.

"That's why the aliens go after you first!", she laughed. I sighed. But Sam's laugh is really cute, I had to laugh too.

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

-Danny's POV

"GO!," Roy called. All the kids around me started cheering. I ran like I was being chased by a pack of rabid dogs. Mark surprised me, he was pretty fast!

"You'll....never...win!," I shouted towards Mark.

"Yes...I...WILL!," he replied. We made our way around the school one last time and crossed the bench at the same time.

"MARK WINS!," Ralph said. The kids cheered. My mouth dropped.

"DUDE, NO WAY! THAT WAS CLEARLY A TIE!," I shouted. Mark and his friends laughed.

"I guess,'Danny-Wanny' isn't a good sport," Mark laughed. I looked over at the crowd and searched for Wendy. She was with her friends and they didn't look to happy with me.

"Like, Danny is such a, like, sore loser," Wendy complained. I ran to Wendy.

"No, Wendy, its nothing like that. I-"

"Whatever," she said. She trotted away with her friends. I stomped over to Mark.

"I want a RE-MATCH!," I shouted. The kids 'OOOO'ed and "AAAAAA'ed. Mark chuckled.

"Why must you embarass yourself Danny?," he asked. I growled at him.

"But this time, Roy and Ralph can't be the judges!," I added. Mark's eyes widened. I knew I had him beat!

"Uh....fine," he said.

"But Mark," Roy whisphered,"We always cheat for you."

"SHHHHHH!," Mark said. He turned his attention back to me.  
"So who will judge?" I looked around the crowd and spotted Jeremey.

"JEREMEY WILL!," I said. Jeremey gasped.

"FINE!," Mark shouted,"TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!" He trailed away with his friends. My V-Com went off. I answered it.  
Cathy appeared on the screen.

"How'd the race go?," she asked.

"Uh...not so good," I replied. I heard screaming in the backround.

"Uh..Danny, you should get here fast. Sam's not very happy about your board being here." I totally forgot!

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

-Cathy's POV

I was watching Sam pace up and down the room bumbling to herself. Or is that mumbling?

"He always makes a mess, and then I have too clean it!," she shouted. Chris covered his ears.

"Sam," I said,"Danny had a big race. He said he would come back for it."

"Yeah, he'll be here soon," Chris added. Sam glanced at Chris and sighed.

"I guess your right," she said. Her cheeks were sorta pink. I giggled. Danny rushed into the clubhouse. Chris and I looked at Sam.

"Sam, I'm soo sorry about....the....Sam?" Sam wasen't paying attention to Danny's apology at all. She was staring at Chris. Chris waved his hand infront of Sam's face.

"Huh?!?," Sam shrieked. Chris smiled. I don't know why though.

"It's fine Danny," Sam said,"Just take it home when you can." Danny raised an eyebrow. I did too. Sam was NEVER THIS calm.

-Sam's POV

That was embarassing! 


	2. Rematch and Redo Chapter 2

-Danny's House, SingleTown-

-Danny's POV

I walked home really tired. My brother, Darren, gave me a bad look and laughed when he saw me.

"What's so funny?," I asked.

"I heard you lost the race to that rich kid," my brother replied. I frowned.

"I did not LOSE!," I shouted,"He cheated. It was a TIE!" My brother crossed his arms.

"Even if it was a tie," my brother said,"You shouldn't lose to some airy rich brat." He laughed again and walked upstairs to his room.

"WHATEVER!," I shouted,"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A REMATCH!!!" He didn't answer. I headed to the kitchen when my V-Com went off.  
I answered it. It was Cathy again.

"Hi DANNY!," Cathy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on Cathy?," I asked. She giggled.

"Nothing," she replied.

"So....why did you call me?," I asked.

"I just wanted to say...hi, that's all," she replied. I laughed.

"Uh...hey Cath," I said. She smiled.  
"Uh...okay...bye," I said. She waved and the call shut off. Weird.

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-

_Cathy's POV

Ze-Wah! And not the good kind either. That was pretty.....not the way I planned. I was gonna ask Danny if he wanted to come over and study with me for school, but then I rembered...DANNY DOESN'T STUDY!!! What was I thinking. I guess I just don't know what Earthlings do when they...sorta...like someone. I walked outside into the garden and watched the plants for a little bit. My grandfather was watering the plants and fighting the weeds.

"Hi grandpa," I gloomly said,"Need some help."

"Thaaaat woould beee nice!," he shouted. The weeds were swinging him everywhere! I grabbed the clippers and snipped the weed off my grandfather. My stumbled to the ground.

"Thanks," my grandfather said. I ignored him. Hed gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?," he asked.

"Nothing grandpa, abosolutly NOTHING!," I replied. I stormed into the house again.

-SingleTown Middle School, SingleTown-

_Danny's POV

"Uh....GO!," Jeremey shouted. Again, I took off. This time, Mark wasn't really as fast. He's probably worried about losing cuz Roy and Ralph aren't gonna cheat for him! HA! We made our way around the school for the last time again and then something weird happened, Mark stormed infront of me and stuck his foot out. I tripped right over it and fell REALLY hard. I scrapped my arm and chin and skidded an inch away to the finish line. Mark ran right past me.

"MARK WINS AGAIN!," Jeremey yelled. The kids laughed and pointed at me as I dragged myself down the street. I walked past Cathy's house and saw Sam running towards me.

"ARE YOU OKAY DANNY!," she shouted,"Your bleeding!"

"I think I know that," I replied. She carefully grabbed my hand and walked me into Cathy's house. Cathy gasped when she saw how banged up I was.

"Cath, get me a wet cloth," Sam ordered. She sat me down on the couch while Cathy ran off to help.

"I'm fine," I said,"Mark just-"

"This isn't about Mark," Sam innerupted. She never wanted to hear about my races. The only person who was really supportive of my races was...well..Cathy. She rushed back into the livingroom with the cloth and placed it on my arm. It was really cold and I winced.

"Don't move Danny," she said,"This is for your own good." I frowned.

"I said I'm- OUCH!," I shouted as Cathy patted on the cut. I snatched my arm away from the rag and stood up.  
"That's enough!," I shouted.

"But Danny-," Cathy started. I headed to the door. When I opened it, Chris was standing there.

"Whoa," he said,"Are you okay. what happened?"

"Dude, it's nothing," I replied,"Mark cheated."

"That's from the race!?!," Chris said. His eyes widened. I nodded.

"Yup," I replied. He shook his head.

"Nothing is good about those races," he commented. I rolled my eyes. Cathy shook her head.

"He's right you know Danny," she added,"What's it gonna prove, your a GREAT runner!" I guess she's sorta right, well about the running part. 


	3. Truth or Dare? Chapter 3

-chris's POV

"Danny just doesn't learn," Sam said. She swept up the dust pile in the corner of the room and threw it away.

"It's not our problem if he won't quit KILLING himself," I added. Cathy sighed. I glanced at her and noticed she looked extreamly sadder than she ever really is. I tapped Sam's shoulder and pointed to Cathy.

"What's wrong Cath?," Sam asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing really," she replied,"Just thinking to myself, that's all." Sam and I exchanged worried looks. Cathy walked out of the clubhouse quietly.

"Wonder what's going on," I said. I grabbed my blaster off the floor and a rag. I walked over to the couch and sat. Sam followed me and watched as I wiped the dirt and slime off.

"Maybe she's concered," she replied. I raised my eyebrow.

"For what?," I asked,"What could jolly; super perky Rhapsodian Cathy be worried about?" Sam shrugged.

"For Danny," she answered. I shook my head.

"Doubt it," I said. The dirt was REALLY stuck on. Sam grabbed the blaster from my hands and scratched the dirt off with her nail. I dropped my mouth at the way all the dirt fell soo easily to the ground, leaving my blaster shiney. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back as she placed the blaster back in my hands.

"Thanks, Sam," I smiled. She looked at her shoes and stood up.

"No problem," she replied. She dusted the dirt off her skirt and looked up at me.  
"Do you wanna go for ice-cream, I'll ask Cathy if she wants to come with us?" I nodded.

"Sure," I replied. Ice-Cream is my favorite! We headed out.

-Cathy's House, Singletown-  
-Cathy's POV

Sigh. I should have asked him. I should have told him how much of a great runner, friend, and....well, I just don't know.  
I'm just not good at these things. Sam and Chris came into the livingroom where I was sitting and stood infront of me.

"Hey Cathy," Sam smiled,"Where gonna get ice-cream. Wanna come?" I shook my head.

"No thanks," I answered. They glanced at eachother.

"What about goin to the Happy Mart for marshmellows?," Chris asked. I shook my head again. I heard them gasp.

"What's wrong Cathy?," Sam asked. Before I could answer, our V-Coms went off. We stared at eachother and ran to the clubhouse. Danny caught up to us. Chris laughed.

"It's not funny," Danny groaned,"My mother was outraged." Danny's face was covered in Band-Aids. One of them had little kittens on it. Chris laughed when I pointed at it. Sam whisteled.

"Let's go guys!," she said jumping through the portals. We followed her.

-Town Square, Singletown-  
-Danny's POV

When we got out, it was really quiet. Chris took out his A-Scan.

"I found two different traces," he announced.

"Which one are we going after first?," I asked.

"Both," Sam replied.

"Uh...that's not possiable, Sam," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, we're gonna split up," she replied.

"Oh...," I muttered. Smarty pants.

"Okay, me and Danny will look for one and-" Chris innerupted Cathy.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," he said,"We need the whole team."

"You'll be fine Chris," Sam assured him.

"Yeah dude! And just to be safe, you can be on my team," I said.

"WAIT!-," Cathy blurted, then she covered her mouth.

"What?," I asked. Sam glanced at Cathy.

"She was gonna say it should be one girl and one guy on the team, right Cath?," Sam added.

"Yeah...uh....right," Cathy smiled. Chris and I glanced at eachother and shrugged.

"'Kay, whatevez," I said,"Then we can be on our own team Cathy," I said. She grinned. We split up into different directions.  
Sam and Chris went into the forest and Cathy and I were at the park.

"Do you see anything yet?," Cathy asked.

"Nope, nada," I replied. I hate when were're searching for nothing.

-Singletown Forest, Singletown-  
-Sam's POV

"Nothing yet," I replied to Chris for the millionth time. He opened his A-scanner again and searched.

"It says were're at the EXACT location of the alien, yet I see nothing," he complained. I sighed.

"Well....maybe we should wait and see what happens," I replied. He nodded and sat on a boulder. I joined him.

"Whatcha wanna do while we wait?," he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know.....uh, how about a game?!?," I suggested. He smiled.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare," I replied,"You first."

"Dare," he answered.

"Okay....umm...I dare you to call Danny on your V-Com and sing,'Monkey,Monkey, I'm a Monkey!" He laughed.

"No way!," he replied. His eyes sparkled. Its was soo beautiful. With the small amount of light and the beams the streaked through the leaves in the trees, his eyes glittered. I smiled and giggled. He opened his V-Com and commanded the name,'Danny'. I stared.

"What's up dude?," Danny asked through the watch. Chris glanced at me and sighed.

"MONKEY, MONKEY, I'M A MONKEY!!!," he sang. I held in the laughes.

"WHAT THE-!," Danny shouted. I couldn't really tell if he was laughing or shouting at Chris. Danny cut the call off and Chris turned his attention to me.

"Your turn," he sighed. I laughed and covered my mouth.

"Okay, truth."

"Uh....is it true you have a CRUSH on someone these days....?," he asked. My face went blank. His eyebrow raised.  
"Well, do you?," he asked again while scratching his head. I nodded.

"Yeah....," I said. He smiled.

"Well, who do you like?," he asked. I folded my arms.

"That's not apart of the question," I said. He giggled and turned his attention to the A-Scanner.

"Anything yet," I asked. He stared at me and smiled. I turned my head away from him. I didn't want him to see me blushing. 


End file.
